OMG PINK monster ppl
by Cheyenne-Lestat
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE GONE WRONG OMG EMMETT,BELLA,EDWARD,JASPER,JAMES,SKYELA,ALICE,KYLIE,JACOB,SETH,LEAH, ALL GET WAY OVER THERE HEAD AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SANTA
1. Chapter 1

N POV

"I wonder where they are" Kylie whined as she bit into her bagel.

"_I don't know but they need to hurry I got to pee!" Skyela screamed while jumping on the table, earning her a few stares. When she looked down she seen kylie choking on her bagel. _

"Ky. What's wrong?" she said shaking her now red friend. No saying anything, kylie pointed to the door, where Rose, Leah, Alice, Seth, Edward and Bella came running screaming in unison

"THERE HERE, Attack of the pink monster people!"

As soon as they sat down, Jacob, Emmett and James came through the caff. door

Kylie nearly few out of her chair in laughter, looking up at Jacob

He was wearing a BIG pink Easter bunny jumper, complete with a carrot and a basket, but the one thing they didn't expect was him HOPPING through the cafeteria

Emmett was wearing a VERY little pink to-to, he had pink glitter all over every visible part of his body. Purple ballerina slippers, he how ever was jumping and twirling to the table, trying to mimic real ballerinas, tell he bumped into James

He was wearing a bright pink mini skirt (it didn't hide much!!! ) a white tank top tied up in the front, his hair was in high pig-tails, and he was wearing high stripper boots.

"MY OWN BUNNY" kylie cheered as she ran up to Jacob and jumped on his back, "GO bunny GO" you could hear her yell as he hopped out of the lunch room, "STOP" She scram hysterically and ran back in the lunch room, pushing Mike Newton making him dump his lunch on his shirt, then falling over a pushed out chair, stumbling over backpacks, slipping on spilt milk, taking the time to sit beside it and cry a little, then hopping up just to run into Emmett , after laughing at his chose in clothing pushed him and mumbled something about muffens that made him james and the cullens scream, finally getting to the table, she simple said

"Skyela you have some fuzz on your sholder" then she turned and walked away.

"OHMYGAWDITSTHEFLESHEATINGFUZZY-ESSOFDOOM" Skyela shreaked while thrashing around. Shaking her arms in rubbery madness, then ripping off her shirt and throwing it at Emmett's face, which on contact it randomly burst into flames , not noticing the fire-E death, her throw the shirt to the ground then scram "BOOBS"

"MINE" Skyela cried as she was chased around the table by: Emmett who was chasing her, James chasing him cause he wanted to grope Skyela first, Mike chasing James cause he made Mikes backpack wrapped around his ankle, Edward chasing Mike cause she was thinking of bella dressed up like James, Bella chasing Edward so he wont hurt Mike, Japser was chasing Bella to try to calm her emotions, Leah chasing him cause her braslet was stuck to his jacket, Seth chasing Leah trying to help her off of Jasper, Alice chasing Seth cause she wanted to join in on the fun to,

Soon Aro, came in with the whole guard, everyone stopped but Alice who was running around still unaware of anyone stopping till she ran into seth,

"YOU," she pointed to the group, Skyela slowly hide under the table, "you have reviled that vampires exist we must execute you NOW" he said in a commanding voice,

"NO you just did captain dim water bottle snake want to be santa killing….MAN!" James said while snapping his fingers and doing a head role, Aro walking up to the group put his hands on the table, then felt a tug at his pants leg, looking down he sqwilled like a little two year old girls "OMGWHATTHEBARBIEDREAMHOUSE!! THE GRUDGE" making everyone burst into flowers, leaving the cullens Skyela and the clearwaters looking at each other with an evil smirk on his face. And the running began .

Two hours later Kylie and Jacob came back looking at the exploded cafeteria, then to the group of people crawling tiredly after each other. And then to a still hyper Alice running around them singing

Hey have you heard of my religion called the church of hot vamprisem.


	2. Chapter 2

Look I know this is another Authors Note. I also know I said I would do this before. Just hear me out though, my life is different now and in a fit of rage the only thing I could do was write. So I have been rewriting my stories. Completely. Different characters, different plot, and I whole new outlook on how I want these stories to go.  
I may have lost a few readers and I may have gained some too, but one thing is for sure, these stories can be better, and they will be better.

I will no longer be using this account. I will delete it in due time, I just want you all to know about my new account.  
LoyalAsAViking

I will be uploading the first of my stories in 2 days, when the account becomes fully active. Until then my comrades.


End file.
